Often, a machine will have multiple moving parts on which it is desired to detect switch closure. Currently, wires are moved around and between the moving parts to detect proper line up of switches, such as proximity switches, across some distance between components. As portions of equipment are moved from one position to another, proper positioning is detectable using the wired detection means. However, arranging and moving the wires for detection around the moving equipment can result in breakage of the wires.
Although the existing art proposes some wireless methods for detecting a switch closure across an air gap, these existing methods are quite complex. For example, using radio signals requires a small radio transmitter and receiver. Transmitting signals or data across the air gap then requires additional electronics in both the transmitter and receiver.
It would be desirable, then, to have a less complex method for detecting switch closure across an air gap.